Hacerte sentir mi amor
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Viktor había aprendido a diferenciar las distintas expresiones de Yuuri, pero había una que hasta ahora, no podía descubrir el significado detrás de ella. ¿Cuál era la razón de aquellas lágrimas?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Hacerte sentir mi amor**

Yuuri llora cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Con esto no quiero decir que el acto sea llevado a cabo a diario, o sin control; a veces el cansancio de las prácticas no da la oportunidad, otras tantas tan solo queremos acurrucarnos sobre la cama y dejar que el tiempo pase hasta quedarnos dormidos.

La primera vez que me aventuré a ir más allá en las caricias a su cuerpo, miré directo a sus ojos pidiendo permiso, mientras con el dorso de la mano acariciaba su mejilla; y el asintiendo, respondió a mi silenciosa suplica con un sí.

Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido muchas de sus expresiones; cuando está pensando, cuando tiene vergüenza, cuando tiene hambre… Pero, sigo sin saber el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Hoy llegamos y no pude evitar estrecharlo entre mis brazos para guiarlo lentamente a la habitación, donde lentamente le desvestí, y lo hice mío de nuevo.

Y de nueva cuenta, el lloró de manera silenciosa.

—Yuuri…—susurro momentos después de terminar, atrayendo su atención, captando sus irises color café—. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? —sin poder evitarlo, dejo que la pregunta resbale por mis labios en tono preocupado, él solo me mira confundido.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas? Todo estuvo maravilloso, como siempre —contestó, frotando sus ojos mientras me dedicaba una ligera sonrisa—.

Desvié la mirada hacia las sábanas, y guardé silencio. ¿Cómo podía decirme que todo estaba bien si sus ojos seguían rojos?

—Viktor —me llamó, permanecí en la misma posición y, segundos después, sentí como mi barbilla era levantada, topándome con su expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en voz suave.

Tragué saliva mientras jugaba con mis pulgares, dudando de decir lo que pasaba, tal vez, dentro de mí, temía el saber la respuesta. Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

—Yuuri, ¿todo estuvo bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —pregunté, el me miró sin saber de qué hablaba—. Yuuri… ¿por qué lloras cada vez que estamos juntos? —le dije a forma de que entendiera a la manera en la que me refería el estar juntos, llevando mis dedos hacía su mejilla, donde una lenta gota resbala de nueva cuenta.

A la par que mi mano acunaba su mejilla, el silencio que se formó fue cortado de golpe por la risa que salió de su boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté arqueando una ceja, sin saber el motivo de su explosiva carcajada.

—Nada…nada, es solo qué no creí que te fijaras en eso —respondió moderando su risa entre palabras, yo solo atiné a mirarlo con una expresión que expresaba un "¿es enserio, Katsuki?".

Su risa terminó, y al ver que seguía sin entender el motivo, sonrió y me miró.

—Viktor, mis lágrimas…. Yo, yo lloro porque estoy contigo —dijo al fin, a lo que yo, abrí los ojos, aterrado.

—Entonces… entonces no estaba bien, Yuuri, yo… ¿no te gusta estar conmigo, por eso lloras? —dije, tropezando con mis palabras. Rápidamente, la expresión tranquila de Yuuri cambió.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estás entendiendo mal! —explicó alarmado—.

—¡Entonces explícame! —pedí, en un tono que podía jurar, sonaba desesperado. No, no sonaba, estaba desesperado.

Yuuri hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada, la cual bailaba entre mi rostro y el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Es…solo… no sé cómo decirlo, pero, no es nada malo, ¿sí? —me dijo, mientras rascaba su nuca.

Lo miré, esperando a que dijera algo más, y no lo hizo. Fruncí el entrecejo, inflé mis mejillas y le di la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

—Viktor… ¿estás molesto? —preguntó, acercando sus labios a mi oreja. Me limité a murmurar un pequeño " _mmm_ " —. Oh, vamos, no te molestes —dijo, tratando de buscar mi mirada, la cual negué, enterrando el rostro en la almohada—. Amor… —susurró haciendo círculos sobre mi cabellera, _casi_ flaqueé ante su llamado, pero permanecí escondido.

Minutos de insistencia después, escuché un suspiro proveniente de sus labios, el colchón se movió y me tensé un poco pensando que se levantaría de la cama; mis dudas se disiparon al sentir su brazo rodeando mi cintura, y su frente pegada a mi cuello.

—¿Sabes? La primera vez que estuve cerca de ti, di vueltas como loco sobre mi colchón, sentía como si mil cosas revolotearan inquietas dentro de mi estómago, y no podía dormir —empezó a relatar con voz queda—. Hasta que en un momento cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y pude asentar un poco mis pensamientos, entonces lo supe, estaba feliz.

Me moví un poco, uniendo más su cuerpo con el mío, el guardo silencio por unos segundos y prosiguió.

—Cuando el tiempo pasó, y me pediste ser tu pareja, hiciste realidad uno de mis más grandes anhelos, el estar junto a mi persona especial; y también, hiciste realidad el más grande —pausó por un momento, ajustando el agarre a mi cintura, y susurró—: que _tú_ fueras esa persona especial.

Tragué saliva al escuchar su voz contra mi oído, deshice mi cruzamiento de brazos y conduje mi mano derecha para posarla sobre la suya.

—En el momento que pediste ser uno solo, yo era tan _, tan feliz_ , que comencé a llorar, recuerdo como secaste aquellas lágrimas —remembró, riendo—. Días después, atribuí esas lágrimas a la mezcla de emoción y… dolor de la primera vez —mencionó, y podía sentir perfectamente una elevación de temperatura en su rostro a través de mis poros—, pero, a medida que nuestros encuentros siguieron, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Al escuchar su última oración, sentí como en mi frente se acumulaban pequeñas gotas de sudor frío, hice el agarre que tenía sobre su mano más fuerte.

—Despertar a tu lado, comer a tu lado, practicar a tu lado, caminar a tu lado…estar a tu lado, a veces nunca termino de creerlo —comentó con un tono de voz entre divertido e incrédulo—. En el transcurso del día, de los días, esporádicamente se cuela por mi mente el pensamiento que todo no es más que un sueño, y, que un día, despertaré en mi cama sin ti a mi lado.

Mi mano tembló ante sus pensamientos, moví mi cuello con ademán de voltearme, pero su voz me detuvo.

—Pero —dijo, acercando de nuevo su frente a mi cuello—, es ahí, cuando me besas, cuando me tomas con delicadeza y te colocas sobre mí; cuando tus manos acarician mi piel y yo puedo sentir la tuya; cuando todo lo demás se disipa y puedo escuchar tu corazón latir; cuando acunas mi rostro y dices mi nombre, es ahí cuando lo entiendo; " _ah, no es un sueño_ ", pienso, y veo como me miran tus preciosos ojos azules, y sonríes; " _no es un sueño_ ", pienso, y no puedo evitar llorar.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva, mi garganta se cierra y mis labios tiemblan, y con ellos, mi corazón. Si antes me sentía aterrado, eso ya no existe; si antes me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, con lo que siento ahora, ese título se queda pequeño, muy, muy pequeño.

—Sí, lloro porque estoy contigo, pero no porque no me guste; es porque me encanta, porque te adoro, p-porque antes de que llegaras a mi lado, sentía que mi corazón estaba a la mitad, y desde la primera vez que me abrazaste, él está completo, y-yo estoy completo —escuchaba como su habla temblaba a cada palabra, atorándose de vez en cuando al pronunciarlas—. P-Porque eres la luz que iluminó mi camino, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, soy feliz estando a tu lado, y yo…y yo, yo ya no puedo imaginarme un segundo sin estar a tu lado, yo ya no puedo imaginar una vida… sin ti —terminó, soltando un sollozo en la última palabra. Mis dientes rechinaron y volteé completamente, estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

—No llores, mi amor…no llores —le susurré al oído, acariciando su cabello—. Lo siento, lo siento —repetía sin cesar, separándolo del agarre para acunar su rostro y depositar besos en todo su rostro, deteniéndome para juntar nuestras frentes. El negó suavemente.

—No te disculpes, no tienes por qué disculparte.

—Sí, tengo que, por, por hacerte llorar —susurré cerrando los ojos mientras con los pulgares acariciaba su piel—.

—Me haces llorar de felicidad, tu solo me haces llorar de felicidad, y está bien, está realmente bien —me sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la mía, mientras otra lagrima se escaba de sus ojos.

—Probablemente… di muchas vueltas al asunto —me disculpé apenado—. Yuuri, tú también, tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi sol, mi más grande tesoro y yo… yo solo pienso cada día que debo hacer para siempre ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, hacerte feliz… siempre hacerte feliz —confesé, acercando mis labios a sus parpados, robando el resto de aquellas lágrimas—. Y no, no es un sueño; estoy aquí contigo, tú estás aquí conmigo, y así será en ésta vida, y en la siguiente, porque no hay nadie, nadie más en todo el mundo que pueda hacer latir mi corazón, nadie, más que tú —finalicé mirándolo, dedicándole la más sincera sonrisa que podía ofrecerle, una que transmitiera lo mucho que lo adoraba.

Yuuri me devolvió la sonrisa, y esa sonrisa, era la que iluminaba todos y cada uno de mis días, era su voz la que alegraba mis sentidos, era él quién le daba sentido a mi existir, solo él le daba color a mi vida.

—¿Pasarías toda tu vida con éste ruso que ya no sabe qué hacer para transmitirte lo mucho que te adora? —le susurré, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. El solo rió ante mi petición.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo dije que sí —respondió riendo—. ¿Tú pasarías toda tu vida con un japonés que ya no sabe qué hacer para dejar de llorar?

—A ese japonés solo lo haré llorar de felicidad, y algunas otras veces…de placer —solté, admirando el rubor en sus mejillas—. Ese japonés desde hace mucho tiempo que me tiene entre sus manos. Con ese japonés… decidí pasar el resto de mis días, desde la primera vez que lo vi. Ese japonés… —acerqué mis labios a su oído—. Es el amor de mi vida —susurré, y me alejé para contemplar su rostro, sonrosado y con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —preguntó juguetón.

—Acepto, ¿y tú?

—Acepto —respondió, y ambos apegamos nuestras frentes mientras reíamos.

Cuando pasas la mayoría de tu vida sin saber exactamente qué es el amor, éste llegar de improviso, sin avisar, no te da ninguna pista, tan solo… lo sabes, sabes cuándo es la persona indicada, porque escucharle te hace feliz, porque no necesitas nada más, absolutamente nada más que esa persona. Y yo, yo no necesitaba nada más que él.

A veces nunca te das cuenta que a lo que te rodea le falta color, hasta que llega alguien y pinta de tonos brillantes todos y cada uno de los rincones de tu vida, porque no es hasta ese momento que te das cuenta lo bello que puede llegar a ser el sol. Porque con tan solo estar a su lado, la capa oscura que cubre la noche, se convierte en el manto más hermoso lleno de estrellas.

Sin duda, el estar a su lado me hacía un caos, nunca antes me había sentido es esta manera, siendo todo un lío.

Pero… ¿qué más daba? Si todos los días eran diferentes, porque me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, regocijo, felicidad. Nunca antes me había sentido tan alegre de tener emociones desordenadas, nunca antes… me había sentido tan dichoso de ser un desastre.

¿Qué más daba? Si podía escuchar palabras de amor del hombre a mi lado, aun siendo el desastre que ya era, más el que él ocasionaba.

¿Qué más daba? Si cada vez que lo veo a los ojos estamos solos, en nuestro propio mundo, donde nada ni nadie nos puede lastimar.

¿Qué más daba? Si entre sus brazos, se hallaba mi hogar.

—Viktor —me llamó en voz queda, me acerqué a él, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

—¿Sí?

Yuuri llora cada vez que hacemos el amor.

—Te amo —me dijo sonriendo, mientras acunaba mi rostro con su mano; caí en cuenta como el nudo que se formó momentos atrás en mi garganta se desdoblaba, y lentamente, sentí el agua acumularse en mis ojos.

Y yo….

—¡Ah! ¡Viktor, no llores! —exclamó sonrojado, sin saber qué hacer. Lo halé a mi lado para rodearlo con mis brazos, mientras escondía mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho! —le repetí sin cesar, estrechándolo completamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, te amo mucho también —respondió riendo separándose del agarre, para limpiar las silenciosas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos—. Para siempre —dijo, sonriendo.

—Para siempre —respondí sonriendo, acercando mi rostro para unir nuestros labios.

 _Yo lloro cada vez que dice que me ama._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Qué tal!_ Ataco de nuevo, vengo con esto, es algo pequeño pero, que si no escribía ahora, seguro después se me iba la idea. No suelo narrar en primera persona —por no decir nunca—, y aquí me aventuré a hacerlo, espero que haya salido bien, será del uno en un millón de escritos que haga en este tipo de narración. Pero bueno, como siempre, si llegaron al final espero que mis queridas cursilerías les hayan gustado, y nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño,

 _—K._


End file.
